Lacey Porter
Lacey Porter is a main character in Twisted. She was best friends with Danny Desai and Jo Masterson in her childhood, and the three were being babysat by Tara Desai the day Danny strangled her. Lacey tried to stick with Jo after Danny's arrest but Jo became sad and depressing years after the incident, and Lacey just wanted to forget and have fun - so she abandoned her best friend to become "popular and fun". Five years later when Danny returns to Green Grove, Lacey is shown to still be traumatized and angry with him. Her superficial friends all hated Danny and bullied him when he came to their school, except Lacey's new best friend Regina Crane, who was murdered the night of Danny's return at her own party by an unknown person, resulting in more stress and trauma for Lacey who wants to believe Danny is innocent yet wants to know the truth of her friend's death. Lacey is in a secret relationship with Danny. She is the ex-girlfriend of Archie Yates and she is shown to be friends with Sarita whom she can be seen to have a somewhat tense relationship with. She is also friends with Phoebe Daly and continues to have a good relationship with Regina's mother Gloria Crane. Despite having a strong relationship with her friend's mother, she has a bad relationship with her mother Judy Porter since she and Samuel Porter divorced the same time as Terra's death and she struggles to forgive her for the additional stress. However Judy is apparently using Regina's death as a way to "shove her way" back into Lacey's life. Lacey also has a younger sister, Clara Porter. Lacey Porter is portrayed by Kylie Bunbury. Biography In Socio, there is a flashback when Lacey and Jo were younger and playing on a swing set outside of Danny's house. While talking about how Danny has been acting strange lately, Lacey makes a joke that maybe it is puberty. After a long wait, Danny comes out with a red jump rope clearly in a daze. Lacey and Jo ask if he is okay to which he replies, he had to. Lacey and Jo soon end up coming across his Aunt's dead strangled body. Both she and Jo are traumatized by this and soon have nightmares about it, requiring therapy. Sometime after the murder, Lacey and Jo grow apart and Lacey soon becomes one of the most popular girls at school. Five years after Danny killed his aunt, the news is reporting that Danny had got out of juvenile detention and is returning to Green Grove High School. Lacey makes appearance on the news at states that if it were her choice she wouldn't let the "Socio" (Danny) back into school. Lacey is seen later walking with her friends Regina and Sarita. Regina shows Lacey that her nickname for Danny, Socio, is trending on twitter. Lacey says maybe it'll show Danny to stay away from her. Sarita and Regina agree that they got her back. In school Lacey's boyfriend, Archie, tells her that he can't believe Socio is coming back to school and suggest he transfer once he gets the message that no one wants him around. After Archie leaves for class, Lacey goes up to Jo and ask how she's doing. She then begins to tell Jo that she still has the dreams and that day of Danny. After talking for a little Lacey invites Jo to Regina's party but Jo declines it. Suddenly the hall goes quiet and Danny walking through the hallway all eyes on him, he recognizes Lacey and Jo and tries to conversate with them only to be pulled away by the principal. Later Lacey's best friend Regina starts coming on to Danny sexually and is shown to have the same necklace his Aunt Terra had in her purse the day of her death. Later, after the party, Danny invites Lacey back to his place for some chips. They chat a little about how hard the past was, how they had to grow up with it, and Jo and Lacey separating. Lacey soon falls asleep and Danny covers her with a blanket. The day after Lacey wakes up confused, but sneaks out of Danny's house oblivious to Danny's mom seeing her. When she hears of Regina's murder, she is skeptical about it being Danny, knowing the two spent the night in his bedroom talking. But she still refuses to give the police his alibi, knowing what the town will say about her upon knowing she "spent the night" with him. Jo later confronts her, stating that she knows about her night with Danny and that they both know that Danny didn't kill Regina. When Jo says that she has to give the police Danny's alibi, Lacey refuses for the sake of her reputation. She also tells Jo to stop defending Danny because of the damage its doing to her reputation even further. Furious, Jo states that she Lacey doesn't care about what happens to Danny, but only about what people think of her and nothing else. Jo slams into her shoulder and walks off, leaving Lacey alone. In Grief Is a Five Letter Word, Lacey is walking with Archie, Sarita, and Scott when they see Phoebe crying to a news reporter about Regina's death. Lacey and Sarita instantly become angry and recall that she and Regina haven't even been friends for months. However due to Phoebe's outburst there is now grief counseling and Lacey convinces Archie to seek the grief counselor to cope with Regina's death after noticing his emotions are unusual. After at first taking defense to this, he agrees as long as she comes with him. She says she doesn't feel she needs to and doesn't want to watch Phoebe cry and lie about her friendship with Regina. Archie tells her that he forgot she is perfectly balanced with her emotions while he isn't showing enough and Phoebe is showing too much. Meanwhile while Jo, Danny, and Rico discuss possible suspects in Regina's murder Lacey's name comes up and Danny says she wouldn't hurt anybody. After Danny leaves to go home he stops by the old fort that the three friends made as kids, seeing that it is still in perfect condition. He walks up to the top and sees Lacey sitting there, who explains to him that sometimes Jo comes over here to keep maintenance. Danny pressures why she doesn't talk to him in public and she says she has bigger things to deal with since her best friend just died ans Danny apologizes and asks how she is. After finding out Lacey (as usual) is keeping her head up, Danny questions if she believes he is innocent in murdering Regina, and she reluctlantly nods her head but shows a lot of doubt after. They then go on to talk about Lacey's relationship with Archie (Danny calling him "that guy") and then about their old friendship with Jo. Danny ask why it can't return and Lacey brushes it off, simply saying things are different and standing up to leave. He begs her to stay there with him but she says she has to go. It is then revealed that she left the fort to show up to the grief counseling session with April and takes a seat with Archie. After seeing everybody talk about their time with Regina when they didn't even know the truth that Regina hardly liked any of them, Lacey is visibly annoyed. But once Phoebe calls Regina her "soul mate" Lacey has an outburst and calls everyone out and tells them how her friend really felt. Then she turns to Phoebe and reminds her that she and Regina haven't been friends for a long time and Regina hated her the most, also adding that she has no clue how she can sit her and seriously think she is her "soul mate". Phoebe then angrilly storms out to sit alone in the hallway. After the session Lacey comes out and says that April made it clear she just needed to let everything out and apologizes to Phoebe. She accepts and they sit for a moment to talk about Regina and their friendships with her. After an awkward talk and finding out Phoebe and Regina lost their friendship to something as dumb as a boy, the girls befriend one another. Physical Appearance Lacey has long dark brown hair, large brown eyes, flawless mocha skin and dimples. She is very beautiful. Her clothing choices are fashion forward and she favors fitted tops in darker colors topped with cute jackets. Relationships Danny Desai Lacey and Danny have been friends since childhood. When Danny returns to Green Grove after 5 years in juvie, Lacey does not want to associate with her former friend who is now branded a murderer because she cannot trust him and also because of the effect it would have on her reputation. He still tries to rekindle their old friendship. Lacey begins warming up to Danny, and the two almost kiss in the Pilot. But the next day Lacey's best friend Regina turns up dead and Danny is the prime suspect, so she she puts her guards right back up. Still, Danny goes out of his way to seek her out and get back in her good graces and they subsequently share multiple moments of gazing into each other's eyes, until they finally succumb to mutual desire and kiss each other twice at Fall Fest. The night of Tyler's Cemetery Party, the two kiss multiple times and almost have sex on the grave of Tara Desai, but Lacey stops after remembering where they are and leaves. She breaks up with Archie and shows up at his door that night, saying nobody can know. They are now secretly dating. Jo Masterson Lacey and Jo used to be best friends. When Danny went to juvie, Lacey and Jo were ostracized because they were his best friends. Jo couldn't move on for years and became depressed while Lacey wanted to have fun and got sick of being sad around Jo all the time, so she left her and became the new "fun and popular" Lacey. They are no longer close, but they are civil, because they both share a secret in the case of Regina's murder. Regina Crane After Lacey moved on to being popular and fun, she befriended Regina and the two became close. Once Regina's friendship with Phoebe ended Lacey became Regina's best friend and the two did everything together. When Danny returns Regina says she has Lacey's back, but begins to come onto Danny. That night at her house party, she embarassed Lacey in front of someone and the girls got into an arguement. Later that night Regina was murdered. Archie Yates Little is known about Archie and Lacey's relationship. They were dating before the show started, as they have been seen kissing and flirting. When Danny comes back to Green Grove, Archie tries to keep him away from Lacey. He most often seems to call her babe, instead of her real name. Archie is jealous of Danny and Lacey's relationship, and that brought out the ugly side in him - causing Lacey to break up with him. Sarita Lacey and Sarita are friends with a bumpy relationship, however they have been trying to stick together since Regina's death. Appearances Season 1 *'Socio' *'Grief Is a Five Letter Word' *'PSA De Resistance' *'Sleeping with the Frenemy' *'The Fest And The Furious' *'Three For The Road' *'We Need To Talk About Danny' Trivia *She was best friends with Danny Desai, Jo Masterson, and Regina Crane. **Danny became her boyfriend, Jo now has a strained relationship with her, and Regina was murdered. *Came up with the nickname Socio for Danny, and was the first to say it - on the morning news of Danny's return. *She and Jo were the first two people, other than Danny, to discover the corpse of Tara Desai. *After Tara's murder and Danny's arrest, Lacey tried to stick together with Jo. But after years past and Jo only got worse with depression rather than letting go, Lacey ditched Jo to become popular and isolated her from doing the same and following her. *Uses her popularity as a protection, but secretly misses her old friends. *According to Danny, Lacey was the easy going one when they were younger. *After trying to rekindle their friendship in Pilot, PSA De Resistance, and Sleeping with the Frenemy, Jo and Lacey come to understand each other more in Three For The Road. *Although they aren't exactly friends, Lacey and Jo are on good terms and have a common secret as of Three For The Road. *Was given a box of Regina's things from Gloria Crane in Sleeping with the Frenemy. *Lacey was the one to discover the letter to Regina from Vikram's appartment in The Fest And The Furious. *Larchie (Lacey and Archie) is the first canon pairing involving Lacey and Archie. **They lasted from before Pilot until We Need To Talk About Danny. *Dacey (Danny and Lacey) is the first canon pairing involving Danny, and second pairing involving Lacey. **They got together (secretly) in We Need To Talk About Danny, and are currently dating. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females